The present invention relates to a device for removing perspiration from a person's hands. More specifically, the invention relates to such a device which allows, for example, a video game player to quickly and effectively remove perspiration from his hands without being distracted or having to interrupt play.
Most video games are played using a hand-held or a console-installed game controller. During long periods of play, a video game player's hands may tend to perspire, sometimes profusely. Such perspiration can be a distraction to the video game player and can cause his hands to slip from the controls. For serious video game players in high-stakes competitions, such results can be detrimental.
Although the video game player can attempt to dry his hands by wiping them on his clothes, this is not an ideal solution. For one thing, depending on the material from which the clothes are made, wiping his hands on his clothes may not completely dry his hands. Also, wiping his hands on his clothes can dampen and discolor the clothes. In addition, the movement required to wipe his hands on his clothes can distract his attention from the game.